Rivals
by J. D. Roxburgh
Summary: AU fiction where Jane and Maura are rival dancers. A prompt from KP3. First story since I went MIA so opinions would be greatly appreciated! Rizzles eventually. Rated K for language. CHAPTER 10 NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a prompt from a reader, I know I have been MIA for a while and my apologies for that I've been stupidly busy, stressed and preoccupied as I've been spending as much time as I can with my new girlfriend :) which is a silly excuse but just life when things are going well you tend to get distracted! Anyway catching up on my fanfiction now, struggling a little so was wondering if I could grab some opinions on this start and if I should continue?**_

**_this is an AU fiction that which is something I haven't done before so bear with me! _**

**_Prompt was: a story where jane and maura are rival dancers. So it's an AU story that will progress, I know where I want it to go but don't know if anyone is interested in it As I'm a little out of practice, just let me know!_**

* * *

Jane arrived at the club and made her way to the dressing rooms, the other girls greeted her hesitantly; they were all too aware of her bad temper and frequent mood swings. She didn't care, she had never been one to gel easily with other women. Her life consisted of getting on stage, dancing, collecting her money and leaving, she wasn't there to make connections with anyone. Truthfully the only reason Cavanaugh kept her on was because she was good at what she did, she raked in a lot of money for him and she knew how to handle the guys. She wasn't weak and unsure of herself like some of the other girls and the regulars knew it, some of the newer clientele didn't and they tried their luck. Slender as Jane was she was packed with muscle and knew all too well how to handle herself.

As she changed she heard Cavanaugh come into the dressing room and stand behind her. "What's up Cav?" He was bouncing on the balls of his feet and that meant only one thing; she wasn't going to like this. She met his gaze in the mirror in front of her "Spill."

He glanced at her nervously before fixing his eyes on the floor as he spoke. "Special event tonight. Stag do. Rich guy. Hired the entire place out."

Jane could practically hear the dollars pinging from his every word. "So?" She turned to face him, her anxiousness growing.

"They've requested a lap dance for the groom."

Jane snorted "Did you tell them to go find another club?" She scowled at his silence "Of course you didn't." She sighed heavily before turning her back on him and continuing to get ready. "Ok, which girl? You want me nearby in case they get grabby?" There was another moment of silence before Cavanaugh cleared his throat and realisation slapped Jane across the face. "No." She said sternly.

"But they-"

"No." She cut him off firmly.

"Requested-"

"No." Her temper was beginning to flare.

"Seen you dance-"

She span on her heels to face him again "Cav, listen carefully...N. O. Not gonna happen. Get another girl." She watched as he shifted his weight and the brunette clenched her fists trying to maintain control over her anger. "You already agreed." His silence confirmed her suspicion. She physically bit her lip reigning in her rage, reminding herself that without this gig she had no income. She shook her head angrily at him. "I don't do lap dances Cav. You know that. Tell them you got it wrong."

Cavanaugh plucked up the courage to look at her before pulling out an obscene amount of money from his pocket. "I did. I really did Rizzoli, but this guy wouldn't take no for an answer!"

Jane eyed up the money and felt disgust crawl over her skin resulting in goosebumps as she considered the possibility. For the first time in a long time she felt pure hatred for herself as her slender fingers closed around the notes despite of the inward screaming telling her not to. _Gotta pay the bills somehow Rizzoli_.

* * *

Maura kissed Garrett goodbye "Where is it you and your brother are going again?"

He smiled at her "Probably just to the country club darling, play a few rounds, have a few drinks, nothing unsavoury I'm sure. Don't you worry your little head about it." He ruffled the top of her perfectly coiffed hair and left.

Maura looked at the closed door contemplating things for a moment. She didn't begrudge him for having a stag do at all, it was tradition after all but she couldn't help but feel just a little jealous, especially considering that she didn't have the female equivalent of a stag do. Although, even if she did, it would simply consist of her and her mother; she didn't really have any friends, it was something she had never really been able to grasp, her social skills were awkward at best. She would, however, have liked go celebrate 'her last night of freedom' as Garrett called it. Maura had puzzled over that idiom, not only did it seem rather derogatory about the idea of marriage to her which rather perturbed her, but also didn't quite work as the ceremony wasn't for another week...but she had let it go, knowing how frustrated he could get with her overly inquisitive nature.

* * *

This Fairfield guy was a royal twat. Not only did he saunter through the club with an air about him that demanded everyone bow down at his feet and love him but he also had a permanent look so distain tattooed on his face at everything and everyone like they were simply shit on his shoe. Jane immediately disliked him but kept her distance as Cavanaugh kept throwing her warning looks whilst he trailed after the smug bastard like a lost puppy. Jane had insisted, much to his royal dick's disappointment, that she perform the much requested lap dance before him or his cronies could get too hammered, she knew all too well what his type could get like.

Dancing was a release for Jane much like a good workout. She wasn't there to prove anything to anyone, she didn't need to justify herself to anyone when she danced, she danced for herself, for her sanity and it just so happened that people enjoyed watching her enough to pay for the pleasure. She didn't see their faces when she was onstage, she could be anywhere in that moment. She had always hated lap dances, she wasn't naïve to believe that she was professional dancer, or that what she did was completely innocent, she knew full well why men came to watch her dance but lap dances were different; they were too personal, too intimate, she couldn't shut her eyes and let herself drift off.

She breathed deeply and tried her hardest to centre herself before stepping out of her dressing room for the last time that evening. She stalled herself when she saw him. Sat in his chair like it was a throne with a perverted grin on his face it took absolutely everything for Jane to stop herself from wiping that expression off his smug face.

* * *

_**any comments good or bad would be greatly appreciated either through here, fb, twitter, tumblr etc.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for the responses, feels good to know I'm back on track! :) next update will b a bit longer as I'm doing a last minute job tomorrow. All responses both good and bad are always welcome find me on here, fb, twitter, tumblr.**_

* * *

It was late and Maura was fast asleep when her phone rang. She glanced around her dimly lit bedroom only to discover that Garrett was nowhere to be seen. She glanced at the clock and was astonished to see how late it was. Panic set in and her imagination ran wild with all the possible horrific things that could have happened to him and she answered the phone hurriedly. "Hello?" It was Garrett's brother, he sounded awfully inebriated and she could barely make out the words of the address he was drunkenly giving her. Without delay she jumped into her car and sped to the address given to her not knowing what she was abut to see, not knowing where she would end up.

She pulled up outside what the neon sign above the establishment called a dance club. Dread sat heavily low in her stomach and she took a shaky breath as she stepped out of her car. The burly man stood guard outside gave her a curious look but stepped aside for her anyway. Once inside Maura paused to glance around her surroundings; the club wasn't what she had expected from the outside, perhaps she was jaded by her own upbringing but she had expected the place to feel seedy and dirty. Though she could imagine that it probably wasn't the cleanliest of places it actually felt strangely inviting.

That feeling soon disappeared when she spotted two stern looking muscley bouncers holding Garrett's brother and a few mutual friends. As she approached she spied Garrett behind the crowd being held in what looked like a rather painful arm lock by a furious looking brunette. Nearing her fiancé Maura nervously cleared her throat only to receive a deadly glare from the dark haired woman. Maura, to her surprise, didn't back down from the stare and maintained eye contact with the woman when the brunette opened her mouth to speak their focus was stolen by a figure stepping into their periphery. Maura turned to look at a jittery balding man, she gathered from his disposition and sweaty appearance that he was anxious to calm this situation down.

"Miss Isles?" Maura nodded.

"Oh thank god! Maura, sweetie get this bitch off-ah!" The slender woman yanked on Garrett's arm cutting off the rest of his sentence.

"So you're the lucky lady huh?" The brunette cast a glance over Maura and snorted before shaking her head "Fuck."

Maura stepped forward with her head held high "If you mean am I the intended woman to betroth this man then yes I am." The brunette opened her mouth to respond to her but simply blinked at her instead. Maura held out her hand politely "Maura Isles."

The other woman smiled ruefully at her before nodding her head toward Garrett "Bit busy. Jane."

Maura nodded with a small smile before growing serious "What seems to be the problem? Can I help?"

The woman who introduced herself as Jane scowled at her "Listen honey, your chequebook don't solve every problem."

Maura was taken aback by the suggestion and felt quite upset until a gentle hand touched her shoulder and the sweaty nervous man addressed her "Miss Isles, your fiancé is being restrained by my security team because Ms. Rizzoli feels that-"

Jane had had enough of staying quiet now especially with Cavanaugh kissing little miss pretentious's ass. "Ms. Rizzoli didn't **feel** anything! It was this slimeball here who was trying for a feel!" She twisted the arm a little more to extract a satisfying squeal out of the pig.

Maura's mind was racing and her heart was hammering and felt lodged in her stomach. She was struggling to process all the information she was getting filtered through; Garrett wasn't a private, civilised stag do with his brother, they were at some sort of 'dance club' the like of which Maura had never experienced and wasn't quite sure what happened. The brunette was clearly furious with her fiancé and seemed to be insinuating that he had crossed some sort of line. The suggestions were building in her mind and she wasn't liking where this was heading and she struggling to hold back her emotions.

Jane looked at the other woman and to her surprise felt a pang of emotion towards her, she didn't seem like she had a clue what was going on but she was slowly getting the idea, she looked shell shocked like she didn't even know that he was here. "Listen," she softened her voice and simultaneously her grip "You seem like a nice lady, you could do a lot better-" her sympathy was cut off as the pig escaped her hold and planted his grubby hands on her and shoved her.

Maura watched in horror as the action unfolded in front of her in slow motion, she watched helplessly as Garrett assaulted the woman. "No!" Her cry escaped her throat unbidden and she flew toward the pair not knowing exactly what she was going to do.

Everything happened in a blur, Jane found herself being shoved backwards and spotted the fist flying toward her face just in time, as she ducked under his arm and swerved around his back. She managed to grab his other arm and was about to restrain him in another hold when she realised that the other woman was directly in line and rushing toward his fist. Jane spun the guy around as quickly as she could to stop him from hitting the other woman.

Maura couldn't stop herself even as she found herself staring at Garrett's fist. She squeezed her eyes shut as she skidded to a halt and braced herself against the imminent pain. She heard the thwack of bone against bone, flesh against flesh but to her surprise no pain came. She opened her eyes and gasped at the brunette who had dark crimson blood dripping from her nose.

The crack was excruciating and it snapped her restraint on her temper in two. She glowered at the rich prick for a split second before launching herself at him. Before she could get her revenge Cavanaugh was in between them hollering at her to stop.

Maura stood still panting with exertion and sweating with panic. She surveyed the scene now in front of her, everyone being held back or blocked by someone trying to calm them down. She met Garrett's eyes and gasped at the sight of him, she barely recognised him; his face was darkened with thunder and his lips were pulled back bearing his teeth, he looked like a wild animal. It was not the Garrett she had known and loved.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay I haven't been near my computer in a while, been a busy bee! Hopefully I'm keepin on the same tracks and you guys like this next chapter. I don't own TNT or the characters from the novels or the show but I have borrowed a couple of lines that you will hopefully recognise from series 1 episode 1, no infringement intended I just thought it was too cute to miss out on using when it fit so well J remember this is AU. Any comments good or bad message me on here or fb, twitter, tumblr etc.**

* * *

Jane stood muscles still tensed and fury raging inside of her. The pain from her nose wasn't noticeable until the red veil of anger subsided and suddenly the throbbing of her nose was excruciating. Cavanaugh was bouncing in front of her pleading and begging for it not to be taken any further and even though it hurt like hell Jane couldn't stop herself from screwing her face up in disgust at his pathetic nature. "Relax Cav, no one said the word cop-" she paused herself mid sentence as the haze around her lifted and she saw clearly what was going on. Suddenly her painful nose wasn't the most painful thing. Cavanaugh was bleating at the rich prick and his trophy wife not to take it any further and that he'll do whatever they want to subdue this 'little mess'. Jane saw red again and went to launch herself at her dick of a boss when out of nowhere a gentle hand rested against her cheek and made the rest of the world vanish in the blink of an eye.

"Hairline fracture of the nasal bone above the nasal cartilage. It's not disfiguring."

Jane blinked, stunned for a moment trying to understand the jargon that the trophy wife had just spouted. "What? What are you like a doctor or something?"

Maura pouted a little at the mention of her dream career and her heart sank when she heard Garrett snort in the background. "No, I just...take an interest in science and medicine." She blushed furiously at the peculiar look that the brunette was giving her and wishes she'd kept her mouth shut, no doubt Garrett would lecture her later about how she didn't need a career and how being his wife will be a full time job itself. She turned to walk away from the other woman feeling foolish.

"Can you bump this out for me?"

The low husk of the other woman's voice stopped her in her tracks and she turned to frown at her. "Excuse me?"

Jane shrugged at her and took a step closer "Well looks like my ass of a boss isn't gonna foot my bill if I go to the emergency room, so?" she saw the hesitation in the other woman's eyes and saw her focus flick to her pig of a fiancé. "Hey, you can't do much more damage to it!"

The lopsided grin on the brunette's face melted away any doubts that Maura had. She turned to face her fully and looked her earnestly in the eyes "Might hurt a little."

"Ok." Jane had received fractures before, from roughhousing with her brothers to jerks like Fairfield tonight.

Maura gently lay her hands on Jane and felt a strange fluttering in her stomach, it wasn't that she was nervous as to what she was doing; she knew full well how to treat the injury it was something else that she couldn't put her finger on. As gently as she could she manipulated Jane's nose and heard the satisfying click.

"Ow! A little?!" Jane stared at Maura in disbelief; that hurt more than the actual fracture.

"Put some ice on it for the next 24 hours so you don't look like Mike Tyson." With that Maura turned her attentions back to her fiancé who was beginning to grow rowdy again, no doubt due to his surprising intoxication levels.

Jane watched Maura walk off to her man frowning a little with a smile tugging at her lips. She hadn't imagined the shorter woman to crack a joke like that and it softened her serious exterior. Jane made her way over to the bar to grab a napkin and some ice whilst keeping a careful eye on the troublemakers and the current conversation.

"I want that bitch arrested!"

The voice that rose over all the others was none other than Piggy McPervison and Jane scowled at him whilst also wincing at the pain as she held the ice to her injury. She was about to holler back at him despite Cavanaugh's pleading looks at her when another pair of eyes stilled her outburst. The other woman was looking right at her and strangely enough it felt like she could see inside Jane and everything about her, she felt oddly naked under the gaze. The shorter woman turned to Cavanaugh and pulled him aside as Garrett hollered and cursed at Jane.

Everything within Maura wanted to just turn and walk away from Garrett and his disgusting behaviour, but she couldn't. She knew full well that if she let this scandal out, not only his but her reputation would be tarnished and whilst she didn't care too much her mother would be most unhappy. _There are more to think of than yourself Maura_. A motto that seemed to be repeated a lot whenever she wanted to follow her heart instead of what an Isles should do. She inwardly cringed as she made a deal with the boss of the club; as long as no authorities were called on either side, no charges, no complaints, she would pay in full for any damages as well as the full cost of the evening with added money for what would have been spent at the bar.

Jane couldn't hear what was being said but she could clearly make out Cavanaugh's happy little face and she knew she had just been sold down the river. She stalked over to the pair in cahoots and went to speak her mind when she was swept off by Cavanaugh to his office and the woman went to collect her fiancé and friends. "No." Whatever Cav was about to offer her, she didn't want to know. "No!" she could see that look in his eyes and she had déjà vu to earlier that night when she knew she was fighting a losing battle.

"Janie, they've agreed to let this go."

If she hadn't been holding the ice to her nose he would have had a matching injury "Let it go?! Let what go! He hit me!"

"After you had manhandled him."

Jane felt sick watching as he weedled his way out of a sticky situation with no regard to what had actually happened. She could see the dollar signs lit up in his eyes "After he broke the rules." He avoided her eye contact and she knew it was over. "Thanks a lot Cav."

"Janie..."

"And don't call me Janie!" as she opened the door to his office she saw the group leaving being ushered out by Miss Isles and she let out a growl of disapproval.

"Janie!"

Maura turned to see the brunette glowering at her as she stormed away from her boss. Maura gulped and felt her guilt gnaw away at her.

"Janie come back here!"

Maura watched as she ignored her boss and slammed her way out of an emergency exit.

"Fine!" Cavanaugh was pissed to say the least "Then don't bother coming back!"

Jane span on her heels to face the coward and jabbed an accusing finger at him "I get assaulted and you're firing me?" she laughed "Classy Cav. Classy."

Cavanaugh took a cleansing breath, he knew all too well that without Rizzoli his income would nearly halve. "I don't wanna see you for a couple of weeks Rizzoli. Let your face heal up then we'll talk."

There were so many things that she wanted to scream at him but at the end of the day the disappointing truth was, this is all she did...she had nothing else. As she turned to walk out defeated she felt eyes on her again and turned to meet those hazel eyes that had shined with kindness at her earlier. She scowled at the woman as they now shined with guilt.


	4. Chapter 4

Maura watched as the brunette stared at her in what could only be described as disgust and she felt something sink deep inside of her, she didn't know why, but it mattered to her what this woman thought of her. As she bundled Garrett and his barely conscious brother into her car she heard a muffled voice coming from the alleyway next to the club.

"No Frankie! Don't tell Ma ok? I don't want her to worry" Jane gnawed on her thumb as she spoke to her brother "No, I'll sort something...I'll get the money somehow Frankie, I swear ok? Just...just keep Ma away until I can go back to the club..."

Maura peered around the corner to see the brunette looking defeated and she overheard the words she spoke. Guilt felt like a dull stabbing to her heart and as she made her way back to her car she shook her head determinedly. She couldn't walk away leaving it like this. The owner of the establishment was stood in the doorway with a satisfied smile that made her feel queasy. Nevertheless she approached him, her mind set on what she had to do.

As Jane pocketed her phone she tried to do the same to her worries but dread sat like a lump in her throat; her Ma was going through a divorce, one that was not going to end well, her father, the cheating scumbag he turned out to be, was also taking her Ma for all she had. Apparently when he ran off to Florida with his bimbo he made some pretty persuasive friends who could work the legal system and now her family were scraping together all they could to find a legal aid for their Ma to stop her from losing the house they grew up in. As she stepped out onto the Main Street she looked back, Fairfield was tucked up in his fiancée's car grinning like a moron knowing full well he was always going to walk away scott free. She glared at him and grimaced as he blew her a kiss, all she wanted was to pull him out of that car through the window and teach him some fucking respect but as she looked back to the doorway of the club and saw Cavanaugh and Ms Fancypants in cahoots she realised what she had learned long ago; she was nothing, especially not to these people and it pained her, for some unknown reason more so than it ever had before as she looked at the shorter woman before turning and walking away.

Maura drew closer to the owner and lowered her voice, she didn't know how well this would go down but she would never forgive herself if she didn't try. "Ms um Rizz...?"

"Rizzoli."

"Rizzoli. Will she receive sick pay?"

Cavanaugh snorted at the rich woman in disbelief "You kidding me lady? Listen I have a business here but it ain't exactly 9-5 you know what I'm saying?"

Maura felt her anger grow "Well, what will she do?" The man simply shrugged and she clenched her fists in irritation at his lack of care. "Well could you provide this for her?" The roll of his eyes was enough of an answer for her to see that he didn't care one iota about Ms Rizzoli's welfare. An idea sprang to her mind and though doubt niggled in the back of her mind her heart pushed her on. "What if, I funded her sick pay?"

Cavanaugh frowned at the woman's sudden care for Rizzoli "Listen even if you did that I gotta get a girl in to cover her while she's away so I'd have to pay her and I ain't made of money lady."

Maura swallowed thickly and winced even as she spoke "Alright then, I will work in her place, and you will send her the money I earn." The man simply blinked at her in disbelief.

"You're shitting me right?"

Maura frowned at his vulgar use of language and began to rethink her decision "I am not...I am doing no such thing. Would this be acceptable to you?"

Cavanaugh looked the woman up and down carefully, what with all the commotion he hadn't had time to fully notice her before but now he had the time; she was stunning, classy, beautiful and had an almost innocent grace about her, not only that but she had curves that could kill. He shrugged at her "Did Janie put you up to this?"

Maura shook her head resoundedly "No. And I don't want her to know of this or where the money is coming from is that understood?" She may not know Jane Rizzoli but she would place a good bet that her pride was stronger than her need. She held her hand out.

Cavanaugh shrugged at her again, whatever this broad was up to it was certainly weird but having a upscale girl like her dancing, he was sure to rake it in, possibly even more than what Janie would normally make. His eyes shined at the prospect of an extra profit for himself and he grasped her hand tightly. "Welcome to the Dirty Robber Miss Isles."

"Franklin." He frowned at her. "My name will be Franklin whilst I work here. No one must know who I really am." She spotted the small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "I mean it. If anyone should find out who I really am believe me when I say this establishment of yours will be shut down quicker than you can say-"

"Franklin." He cut her off with a wide smile as he shook her hand. "Glad to have you on the team Ms Franklin."

As Maura climbed into her car her mind was reeling. _What am I doing? What business is it of mine if Ms Rizzoli earns money or not?_ Her answer came in the grotesque snore from her beloved fiancé who was passed out in the back seat of her car. She grimaced at the disgusting sight of him and wondered what he would say if he found out what she had just agreed to. She started the engine and took a deep breath. On the other hand it had been years since she had danced and whilst this would be a world apart from her summers in France training for the ballet she revelled at the thought of being able to let loose again and express her emotions through her body. She couldn't help but let a small smile tug at her mouth as her imagination began to run away as she pulled away from the curb; this little secret mission could actually turn out to be quite fun.

* * *

_**thanks for the support so far pls feel free to review, message me on here or tumblr, twitter, fb etc :) x**_


	5. Chapter 5

Jane slammed her front door to only to knock a picture off her wall. She glared at it but didn't bother to replace it, her apartment had been falling down even before she moved in it was barely standing anymore. She pressed a button on her answer phone only to wish she hadn't as her Ma's worried voice echoed through her empty apartment.

"What am I gonna do Janie? Why is he doing this to me? To us?"

The tears began to roll down her face as she slid slowly to the floor. She felt so helpless and for once didn't have any of her gut determination to pick herself back up. She prided herself on being able to take care of her family especially since her father upped and left...but without regular money coming in she couldn't see how she was going to help her Ma out when she needed her; now. Jane looked up and caught sight of her reflection in her tv. Red puffy eyes and a shiny wet face from crying. She ground her teeth together and swiped her hand under her nose as she sniffed hard. She winced and cried out in pain as she knocked her injured nose and cursed loudly into the empty apartment. The pain spurred her emotions from upset to angry and she stalked her way over to her fridge and yanked open the door. She grabbed her last remaining few beers and growled at the otherwise empty fridge. Missing out on her tips meant her fridge would be barer than normal. She cracked open the first cold beer with a hiss and swallowed a huge gulp of the ice cool nectar. She knew tomorrow it wouldn't help but right now she couldn't think about anything else that would make her feel better. She slouched on her couch and prepared herself for the glory of beer induced stupor.

* * *

Maura gripped her steering wheel so tight her knuckles were white. She didn't notice she was grinding her teeth until her jaw started to ache. The constant rhythmic growl and whine resonating from her unconscious fiancé was driving her insane. He had never snored before, in all their years of dating, it was like he chose tonight just to wind her up even more. She knew of course that it was most likely due to the immense amount of alcohol he had consumed; after all alcohol relaxes the muscles and snoring occurred due to the narrowing of the upper airway. The soft tissue and muscles of the sleeper's throat relax, and the diameter of the airway is reduced. This reduction can result in snoring just like air flowing through a whistle. That didn't stop her from finding it incredibly irritating, especially looking in her rear view mirror at Garrett and his brother slouched across one another, mouths hanging open and drool escaping down their faces. A horn blared at her and her attention immediately snapped back to the road. A cold shiver ran down her spine as her attention focused and she realised she had narrowly missed a collision with another vehicle. She breathed slowly in through her nose and out through her mouth in an attempt to quell her growing anger. She had never been one to lash out or even raise her voice in anger but she knew full well that if Garrett began to make excuses or lie to her when they got back Maura was not going to be able to hold back. His behaviour tonight had been uncouth and uncalled for as far as she was concerned and she had never seen that side of his personality before. She did not like it. As she pulled up onto her driveway she sat with the engine still running for a moment glaring at the pair in her backseat.

* * *

Jane was four beers in when she heard a knocking at her door. She cursed under her breath and wished she could just turn off her lights and pretend no one was home. Another knock sounded and she winced; if it was her Ma there was no way she was going anywhere, she got her Rizzoli stubbornness from somewhere and it was definitely a feminine trait.

"Rizzoli?"

Jane sighed heavily. It wasn't her Ma thank fuck but it also wasn't a voice she wanted to hear right now; it belonged to one of the guys who worked at the club. "Go away Korsak." He was a nice enough guy, an older guy who was in charge of the security team.

"I heard you had some trouble tonight."

Jane wanted to laugh instead she put her beer down and put her head in her hands. "Something like that." She heard an odd noise from outside the door. "What do you want Korsak?"

"I brought you something to cheer you up!"

Jane couldn't help but smile at the good natured cheerful voice. He had a way of brightening things up even on a really bad night at the club, he was such a lovely guy she could never understand how he ended up there. They ended up having a heart to heart one night he was securing the club after closing, he had a run of bad luck with ex wives and this place was so secluded that it felt like a piece of heaven to him when he had exes after him. She huffed as she climbed off her couch, he would go away eventually but she would feel awful about ignoring him. As she opened the door she couldn't help but smile at his excited smile. She heard the noise again and looked down. She blinked before looking back up at Korsak in confusion. "Korsak...what in the hell is that?"

He picked up the bundle of fur and thrust it under her nose "I've called him Joe Friday! You know, from Dragnet!"

Jane stared at the older man before glancing down at the wriggling dog hanging from his hands. "Him?"

Korsak turned the dog round and winced at his mistake "Oh..."

Jane sighed and rubbed her hand over her face suddenly tired. "Korsak...where did you get the stray from?"

He opened his mouth to deny the accusation but sighed heavily instead "Janie, he-she was all alone wandering outside the club, I couldn't leave him- um, her."

Both Korsak and the mutt were looking at her with puppy dog eyes and she groaned "She stinks Korsak!"

"Come on Janie, it'll give you something to occupy yourself on your vac..." the word died on his tongue at the death stare Jane was giving him, he cleared his throat "Give you some company?"

Jane sighed and nodded her head to inside her apartment and Korsak put the dog down grinning from ear to ear. Jane watched with dismay as the small mongrel immediately pounced onto her couch and settled in her spot "Hey! No! Off the furniture until you've had a bath!" The small dog raised her ears at Jane before simply looking at her and burying her head back into the couch. Jane sighed and raised her eyebrow at Korsak. He shrugged with a guilty smile and she shook her head before closing her front door on him. She eyed the small dog that had magically fallen asleep already and was snoring. _What have I done?_ She relaxed on the couch next to the smelly ball of fur regretting her decision. _As if I'm not struggling for money already now I have another mouth to feed._ Her worries and doubts faded however when the small mutt snuggled up to her and sighed happily. Jane smiled begrudgingly. "Well, maybe a little company might be nice." She could have sworn the dog smiled at her but then she had just had four beers. She scowled at the cheeky dog "But you're having a bath before we do anything else." After the night she had had Jane did not imagine that she would finish her evening chasing a scruffy dog around her apartment...but life never goes the way you think it will.

* * *

_**sorry bit of a nonchapter in that nothing really happened just wante to set a few things up, hope it wasnt too painful to read will do my bet to get the action going next chap!**_

_**find me on tumblr, twitter, fb & my website**_


	6. Chapter 6

Maura didn't even want to know what the time was by the time she'd finally managed to haul Garrett and his brother into their house and into her bed. She had considered leaving them in the living room on the couch but the last thing she wanted was to be confronted by their sight and smell when she got up in the morning. She sat downstairs in the dark willing herself not to cry. She felt so betrayed by him, this was the man she was supposed to marry in a week's time, the only man she had ever allowed herself to love. She clasped her hands together as she contemplated what to do; there was no way she would ever be allowed to call the wedding off, her family and the Fairfields would never allow that to happen. Her mother would never let her hear the end of it if she caused a public scandal...but at the same time, he had proved to her tonight that she didn't really know him, the Garrett she knew would never put his hands on a woman in violence but it wasn't just the alcohol, deep down inside she knew that, when she saw his face when he was being held back she could see something inside him, something dark and dangerous and truth be told she was scared of what we could become once they were married. She had a fitful sleep on their couch and when she awoke in the morning and began making herself a herbal tea an idea sprang to her mind. Her mother was often sending her away to do work for the Isles Foundation when she was out of town and her mother was currently travelling in Europe somewhere and wouldn't be back until the day of the wedding. A plan quickly formulated in Maura's mind and she grabbed the phone and hastily dialled before either of the two men upstairs awoke.

* * *

Jane woke up on her couch with a face full of smelly hair. She grimaced at the smell and sat up too quickly and her head felt like it was sliced in two "Fuck." A noise from next to her made her jump and she looked down in astonishment at the bundle of hair that was excitedly wagging its tail at her. "Oh crap." Suddenly fragments of last night came winging their way back to the brunette and she shook her head, immediately regretting the action. She had been suspended because of that prick, she had no money and Korsak had landed her with this stinky mutt who had refused to stay still to let her bathe her. Jane ran her hands over her face, this was definitely one of the worst hangovers she had ever had, and it was nothing to do with the beer. A shrill noise made her jump for the second time that morning and she cursed at the ringing phone. She shuffled her way into her kitchen to make herself some coffee and scowled at the eager pup who bounded after her. "Why are you so awake?" her voice was even more husky than usual as she griped at the small dog. Her answering machine clicked on and a voice rang out through her apartment.

"Janie? Are you there? Janie pick up!"

Jane closed her eyes to the sound of her Ma's voice and shook her head gently. _Sorry Ma I can't, not yet, not until I've figured out what I'm gonna do._ She felt awful but she knew that talking to her mother without a solid plan would just upset her and stress her out even more. She looked down at the mutt who's tail was whacking her leg "Guess I'd better take you for a walk before you implode huh?" the little dog almost leapt for joy at the word and Jane couldn't help but chuckle. "After that you are definitely having a bath."

* * *

Maura replaced the phone and felt a tingle of excitement run over her body. it was settled, she would be living a different life for the next week, she had rented an apartment in an area not too far from the club; with all those late night finishes she didn't want to have to travel far and she didn't particularly want to take her nice car to that area. She had given her name as Marie Franklin, goodness knows why she chose two great historical figures and inspirations for her fake name whilst she worked at a dance club but they were the first names that sprang to mind that had no reference to her mother or the Fairfields. She crept upstairs only to find that she needed have; both men were still sound asleep snoring like heavy machinery. She had no regrets as she packed some of her things up and headed downstairs to leave Garrett a note. She always believed in talking things through and being honest, it was what she had been brought up to believe but she couldn't do this face to face, besides whenever she tried to lie she broke out into hives and went vasovagal. She finished the note to Garrett and said a brief goodbye to her home "Wish me luck." She whispered and with that she was gone.

* * *

Garrett woke up feeling like his head had been used as punch bag for the heavy weight champions of the world. His mouth felt like the inside of cat litter and he smelled like it too. He awoke confused until fragments of the night before filtered through the haze. He felt a body lying next to him and he grinned. He rolled over and caressed the body "Morning my little wife to be. Go get your man a coffee hmm?" he leapt back in horror as Adam rolled over and frowned at him.

"Go get it yourself you lazy bastard."

Garrett snarled at his brother and reluctantly climbed out of his luxurious bed. He walked over to his en suite and yelled out down the stairs "Hey! Maura! Grab me a coffee? I'm going for a shower." He frowned as he stripped off his dirty clothes. _What the hell is her problem? She puts me in bed but doesn't bother o take off my clothes? Well she's the one doing the laundry. _He hissed in pleasure as the hot spray landed on his body. _Unusual for her not to wake me with a coffee and paper...maybe she's gone out to get my favourite pastry. _His stomach rumbled in approval and he smiled._ Yeah that'll be it._

When he had showered he made his way downstairs "Hey honeybun you here?" he scoured the empty kitchen in dismay. "Maura?" he wandered into the living room where he saw evidence that someone had slept on the couch. "Maura?!" he yelled only to get silence back. He scowled at the empty house and stalked back to the kitchen. He got the coffee beans from the cupboard and made his way over to the coffee machine only to stare at it blankly. _How in the hell do you work this thing? _It looked like something from the future. He sighed and slammed the coffee beans down onto the counter only to pop the lid off and spill them everywhere. "MAURA?!" he was fuming now.

"Hey bro, shut the hell up will you?" Adam came down rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Where the fuck is she?"

"How should I know?" Adam sat down heavily on one of the stools at the breakfast bar. He frowned as he spied a piece of paper he read it briefly and slid it across to his brother. "She's gone."

Garrett glared at him "What?" he snatched the paper and read it hurriedly;

_Dear Garrett,_

_I have gone away until the wedding, Mother has requested my presence at some very important functions and I must attend._

_Maura._

He snarled at the short note and tore it up angrily "Who the fuck does she think she is?!" he grabbed the phone and rang her cell only to receive her voicemail. "Maura, I don't know where you are, or what you're doing but I got your note and it's not good enough. You're coming home. Now." He slammed down the phone and looked at his brother with disgust.

* * *

Maura closed the door after the letting agent and glanced around the small one bed apartment. It wasn't much, the wallpaper was peeling of the walls and there was an odd smell. But it was hers, even just for a week this was all hers, it wasn't hers and Garrett's, it wasn't her mother's, it wasn't an Isles residence. It was just hers, Marie Franklin's. She had initially worried that the agent would ask questions but when she produced the cash she realised she could have been dressed as a gorilla and it wouldn't have mattered. She glanced out of her bedroom window and smiled as she could see a small dog park, it wasn't the best view in the world as there were derelict buildings to the side of her, but it was something. She watched the people walking their dogs for a moment smiling; _that might be good place to start coming to run in the mornings. _She considered her surroundings a little longer before she turned and began to unpack.

* * *

Jane walked Jo Friday to the small dog park she had seen by her apartment. She let her off the leash and sat on a bench nearby. She stretched out in the morning sun and smiled; _maybe having this mutt isn't such a bad idea, she'll get me out of the apartment. _She looked around at the buildings around the park and spotted a derelict run down building, she recognised it with sadness, it was an old ice cream parlour her and her brothers used to go to when they bunked off from school. She laughed at the memory, her and Tommy would convince Frankie to go with them but he always ended up crying because he felt bad. Her thoughts turned to her Ma and her family and she grew serious again. _Think Rizzoli, think! How are we gonna solve this for Ma?_

* * *

**_find me on tumblr, fb. twitter or visit my blog :)_**


	7. Chapter 7

Maura looked around her small apartment with pride, it wasn't much but she had made it feel homely and relaxing. She could feel a small pit of worry and fear in the bottom of her stomach as she thought to what she had to do tonight; it was her first night working at the club and she literally had no idea what to expect. She had gone out shopping to buy a couple of outfits, she had spent hours debating but finally decided on two outfits; one was a black and red and white number, a corseted top covered in polka dots and a black and white tartan mini skirt complete with stockings, suspenders and killer high heels. The other was a little more risqué; a sheer baby doll that hung loose around her midriff with silky strands and a teal set of enhancing underwear underneath. Neither outfit was something she would have ever thought she would wear but she couldn't help but admire her reflection in the latter outfit. She packed her outfits away and felt her anxiousness growing again. She took a deep breath and swallowed her fears, _I gave my word, and if nothing else Maura Isles keeps her word._ She zipped up her bag determinedly and then looked out at the sunny sky outside. _Perhaps a run will chase away my nerves._ She hooked her headphones into her iPod and started to play her feel good tunes and left her apartment. As soon as her feet pounded the ground her worries immediately began to lift, this was why she adored running as much as she did, she smiled as she thought of the other activity that had the same purging effect; dancing.

* * *

Jane stood huffing impatiently at the small dog at her feet "Come on Jo!" those little dark eyes peered up at her curiously "Go!" the little mutt made no move at all and Jane felt like crying. "Come on! Please? It's 6am! You were the one whining at me to go out! Please Jo!" the bundle of fur circled where she was standing a couple of times before sniffing the ground and toddling off elsewhere. Jane gave up, loosed her leash and sat on a nearby bench. She hadn't slept much the last couple of nights, last night was particularly bad; she had nightmares that she couldn't remember now but she could guarantee they were about her Ma. Tonight should be her night at the club and it was playing on her mind. She thought about going to see Cavanaugh to try and talk him round but a) he was stubborn as hell and b) her nose was still purpled and a little swollen and it hurt when she moved her face too much. She knew full well that Cav would never let her perform looking like that, besides her tips would go down significantly anyway..._But at least it would be something. _She glanced around the small dog park and breathed in the crisp air, she hated to admit it but it was peaceful this time in the morning, what she wouldn't give for a cup of coffee though. She noted the joggers around the park with their breath escaping in white puffs, she shook her head; she never understood why anyone would want to get up at this ungodly hour and do exercise. She loved working out but this was way too early. She frowned as woman jogged past her with her headphones in, eyes set on the space in front of her, mouth moving like she was talking to herself. Jane almost recognised her but then she was gone and the brunette shook the thought out of her head, I don't know anyone that would put themselves through this early morning torture, I need coffee. "Jo!" the little dog bounded back to her having finally done her business and Jane grabbed her leash and went in search of caffeine.

* * *

Maura approached the club with butterflies in her stomach. _What in the world possessed me to do this. _Her mind flashed her back to the night of Garrett's stag do and she felt sick. He had tried on numerous occasions to get hold of her but she had managed to avoid his calls, she couldn't face him, not now, and not when she was embarking on this adventure as she kept calling it; anything to try and make it seem less scary. The bouncer stepped to the side but eyed her curiously. Stepping into the bar took her immediately back and she suddenly felt faint, she reached out to steady herself but nothing was there, she could see pinpricks of black in front of her eyes and no matter how much she tried to breathe through it she couldn't seem to take control.

She opened her eyes to an unfamiliar voice.

"Hey, you ok?"

She frowned at the dark haired guy knelt in front of her and she sat up too quickly, swooning as she did.

"Hey, hey take it easy."

She looked around at unfamiliar surroundings and panic began to set in, her breathing rate increased and her heart began to pound rapidly.

"Hey, it's ok, I brought you in the back, to the dressing room." When she didn't say anything the man frowned at her "You are the new dancer right?" she nodded weakly and he beamed at her with a friendly smile. "Hey. I'm Frost." He held out a hand to her. She looked at him curiously. "Well, Barry. But most people call me Frost."

"Barry." She uttered gently and took his hand. She liked the look of him; he seemed gentle and kind and had an infectious smile.

"You feeling any better? You gave me a fright fainting on me like that, lucky I caught you or you mighta hit your head." He began checking her over tentatively.

"I'm fine, thank you, I'm sorry to have troubled you."

He beamed at her "Hey no worries, listen in future you might wanna use the side entrance ok? Just if you come in the main door Cav gets kinda annoyed, plus the punters will bug you."

"Ok.." she sat up straighter feeling her strength coming back to her. "Are you a...punter?" she borrowed his word and it felt strange on her tongue.

"Nah, I work behind the bar. Say, what's your name?"

"Mau- um, Marie...Marie Franklin." She caught herself before she slipped up.

"Well Marie, I'd like to stay and chat but Cav'll have me by the balls, clubs filling up and they need drinks. Hope you're gonna be ok, tonight's gonna be a busy one, guys ain't gonna be happy Rizzoli ain't here."

The mention of the other woman's name spurred Maura into action. _Rizzoli, yes. That's why I'm here and she needs my help._ She nodded and smiled at Barry and he left her in the dressing room. Slowly but surely the place filled up with girls chattering and jabbering about inane nonsense but Maura had to try and block it all out as she got changed and applied her makeup, a little heavier than she would usually. She chose the tamer outfit for tonight but couldn't help but notice the disapproving looks the other girls gave her. She took a deep breath and looked into her eyes in the reflection. _Show time._

* * *

**_hope ur all still enjoying? find me on here, tumblr, twitter, fb and my wesbite x_**

**_forgot to say that This chapter is dedicated to Lee Thompson Young RIP you will be missed xxx_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Massive apologies to those who have been waiting on me for an update to this story. Those of you who know my work and have followed other stories know it is unusual of me to go MIA in the middle of a story but unfortunately the last month hasn't been great for me i received some bad news and on top of that I also started a new job which had me working late and physically exhausting me, i know this is all rather whiney and i'm sorry, things still aren't 100% just yet but I can't just give up on what I love doing so I'm going to do my best to get this back, updates will probably be slow but as long as i can get them so bear with me and once again Im sorry its taken so long. first paragraph of this chapter is a flashback so you remember where we are in the story.**_

* * *

_The mention of the other woman's name spurred Maura into action. Rizzoli, yes. That's why I'm here and she needs my help. She nodded and smiled at Barry and he left her in the dressing room. Slowly but surely the place filled up with girls chattering and jabbering about inane nonsense but Maura had to try and block it all out as she got changed and applied her makeup, a little heavier than she would usually. She chose the tamer outfit for tonight but couldn't help but notice the disapproving looks the other girls gave her. She took a deep breath and looked into her eyes in the reflection. Show time._

* * *

As soon as she stepped out onto the stage she was blinded by the lights, it temporarily stunned her; the club itself was quite dark when you walked in and whilst the dancers were lit she didn't realise just how well. She began to feel a blush creeping up her neck toward her cheeks but she didn't allow them to colour as she looked out past the lights into the club and realised that she couldn't see any of their faces. A sense of relief washed over her and it seeped into her body language; she lifted her chin confidently, a sexy smile spread across those lips and her hips sashayed as she walked forward onto the stage. The beat began and Maura took a moment to breathe it in, it felt like she synced with it as it began to pick up, the other girls at the front of the stage began the routine they had briefly showed 'Marie', none of them bothering to ask whether she was alright with it nor anything else other than barking instruction as to where she would stand; at the back, away from them. Maura imagined it was something similar to what some school children experience when being picked for sports or some such activity. Having gone to boarding school she never did have those same kinds of troubles, indeed she had her own issues; consisting of one of the wings of the school being named after her family which of course propelled her to a status of ridicule but only ever behind her back because the teachers would bow down to her. As her mind wandered Maura realised her body was moving of its own accord and following the dance routine. It was not a difficult one especially when compared to all her years of training as a dancer before her interest in academia took over. As she danced she let her mind clear; it was the therapeutic nature of dance that had always appealed to her, even as a child she had an overactive mind that refused to quieten unless she danced and then her body spoke for her, releasing all her worries and issues through the movement and into the music and away. Soon Maura was so consumed by the music and the dance she didn't notice the whoops and cheers from the punters, she didn't notice the other girls look round at her and stop dancing when they saw her, she didn't notice their angry glares, she didn't notice anything she was in her own private world that consisted of no one else but her. The music began to fade and her consiousness drifted back in, she heard a loud whistle which made her eyes flutter open and past all the lights and other noise she saw the kind young man Barry behind the bar whistling loudly and clapping at her before beaming. She immediately flushed red when she realised she had no idea what had just happened nor what she had done, her flush grew even deeper when she heard a slam of a door and saw Cavanaugh come storming angrily out. The other girls on stage stormed past her knocking her purposefully and left her alone until the lights faded and the groans began.

* * *

Jane was bored. She had watched almost every single game she had tivoed over the last month, including all the playbacks and extra features on the teams. She had resorted to channel hopping now and was just watching the tv in a stupor. The beers didn't seem to be touching her tonight and it was making her more aggravated, she had called her Ma earlier to tell her that Cav needed her to go upstate for a few days to look after some bar he had starting up. Her Ma had of course argued why did it have to be her and cried but eventually relented. Jane felt guilty for lying, she hated doing it especially to her Ma but the last thing she needed was her stressing even more, at least until she had come up with some kind of plan to get some money. Jane blankly stared at the tv for a couple of minutes longer until she realised that she could piece together about six different programmes and knew what was happening in each as she had been watching split seconds of them for so long. "Come on Jo!" She stood up hurriedly and the little dog bounced out of her makeshift bed excitedly. "I'm bored, let's get outta here." Jane took her little dog for a stroll and before she knew it they were heading for the club. Jane sighed even on autopilot her body couldn't relax or stop thinking about the place. It was kicking out time and she passed by hurriedly trying not to let any of the regulars see her. She briefly overheard a couple of them excitedly chatting about how it was the best night there in a long time. This upset her a little, everyone knew she was the best dancer there and Cav knew she brought in most of the punters, without her they'd be empty, but she figured he must have dropped the bar prices or something, Cav always had something up his sleeve to stop his profits from dropping.

"Hey Vanilla!"

A familiar voice stopped her in her tracks and Jane sighed. Rondo. He was a regular at the club and had been there for longer than anyone could remember, he always tipped her well and always left her a drink behind the bar, he had a cheeky charm about him that Jane couldn't deny did make her smile, he wasn't creepy like some of the others, he had a heart of gold somewhere behind his mischievousness. "Hey Rondo."

"Well what you doin' out here girl?" His grin faded as she turned to face him and he noticed her injury. "Hey Vanilla, you got trouble? You want me to sort him out?"

Jane smiled at his seriousness and shook her head "Nah he was nothing I couldn't handle but I can't work for a while until it's healed."

Rondo nodded "Ok, alright, yeah wondered where you were tonight I was gonna kick Cav's ass if he got rid of you!"

Jane laughed "Just give it a couple more nights and he'll be begging to have me back when his bar sales drop and people start complaining." She noticed Rondo's smile falter. "What?"

Rondo shook his head "Uh, nothin' Vanilla, you right, he's gonna come begging any day now. I'll be seeing ya."

Jane watched him leave curiously wondering what that was all about when something tugged heavily on her hand, she looked down to see Jo Friday curling up on the pavement for a sleep. Jane shook her head "You gotta be kiddin' me, you're the most useless dog ever." The little mutt replied with a grumbly snore as Jane scooped her up in her arms and turned back around and headed for home.

* * *

Maura got changed in a rush avoiding the angry stares and hushed whispers from the other girls. She grasped her belongings and ran out of the dressing room as fast as she could with one thought and one thought only in her mind; Get out and don't come back, get out and don't come back. She repeated it like a mantra in her mind so forcefully it almost brought her to tears. She was a mess and she couldn't formulate a reason as to why she was so upset but she was. She felt so free, so alive, so wonderful when she was dancing but she had absolutely no idea what she had done, why everyone seemed so mad at her or anything. As she raced around the back to try and find another exit her arm was grabbed from behind she yelped in surprise and turned to face her attacker.

"Whoa!"Barry only just managed to hold onto the fleeing girl who looked so upset it shocked him. "Hey, hey, what's wrong?"

He had such kind eyes that it only made things worse and Maura burst into tears, something she wasn't accustomed to when upset was comfort; her mother being a firm believer of self comfort being character building. She tried to mumble out a plea to let her go but all that came out was a garbled jumble of upset noises.

Barry was about to envelope the poor girl into a hug when he heard a door slam closed behind him and he winced before easing himself away from the upset girl. He hated his gutlessness in that moment but he knew it was Cav and he knew what he was like when he was angry; he'd lash out at anyone near by and with his divorce going through Barry didn't need to lose his job right now.

Maura felt the cold air brush against her as the kind young man stepped away from her, she heard heavy footsteps approaching and she felt dread sit heavily in the pit of her stomach, she had hoped that she would be allowed to walk away without any repercussions but it didn't seem like that would be possible now. She wiped her tears and summoned the age old Isles courage and put on a brave face before turning to face the angry face of Mr Cavanaugh. She turned to look at the beetroot red face and she sucked in a deep breath but it was quickly exhaled in surprise as he grinned at her with all his teeth and grabbed her into a massive bear hug.

"Girl I gotta admit I had my worries about you but damn!" He looked her up and down and frowned at her bags and hand on the open exit door. "Where the hell you think yore going? We gotta talk business! You my girl are my new secret weapon!"

With that Maura was dragged by her elbow into Cavanaugh's office, completely stunned as to what was going on. She sat down warily in the spare chair and watched as he unlocked his bottom drawer and pulled out a very dusty bottle of scotch and poured two glasses before pushing one to her. "Um, no...thank you."

He shrugged at her refusal and proceeded to down both glasses before exhaling loudly with satisfaction. "Well, well you are a dark horse ain't ya?" He beamed at her as he poured himself another generous glass of scotch.

"P-Pardon?" Maura glanced around nervously unsure of what was coming her way.

"You know they always say it's the quiet ones you wanna watch out for but fu-" he caught her pursed lips and raised eyebrows and stopped himself before he completed the curse word. "You are somethin' else lady..." he eyed her up as she stayed quiet and he dug in his bottom drawer again before pulling out a bundle of green. "So how much?"

Maura stared at him with wide eyed innocence "Pardon?" It seemed to be the only word left in her vocabulary and she continued to stare as he laid out note after note carefully eyeing her up seemingly waiting for something.

Cav chuckled as he kept the notes coming and watching her reaction waiting or her to stop him, when she didn't he chuckled again before laying the rest of the money on top of the pile. "That was a risky game you played tonight and anyone'll tell you that unless I'm sure of the odds I don't like gambling with chance..." she still didn't say a word and he thought carefully about how to word his offer, she clearly knew what she was worth and if by some miracle she didn't he didn't want to give his hand away too soon. When he had heard the raucous outside he had left his office and couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the new girl free styling, he was about to go ballistic until he saw the punters; they went wilder than they ever did with Rizzoli, there was something about this prim and proper classy bird that was hidden deep but when it surfaced it was fucking mesmerizing. After checking his takings for the night Frost informed him his bar sales had almost quadrupled; no way in hell he would have told her that she would have taken him for a ride, but if he played it carefully he could be raking it in with this broad working for him.

Maura watched in surprise as the older man pushed the substantial bundle of money toward her. She couldn't tell just how much was there but she knew it was not small change, especially in a establishment like this. She eyed him suspiciously and didn't reach out for the money.

"You get that for this first week, every night. You get here ready to perform at 9 on the dot you hear me? You're late or a no show and I come after you, you get me?" He frowned when she still didn't take the money, he was giving her a generous offer here. "Remember I know who you are... Ms Franklin...now's not the time to be getting greedy."

She watched his eyes narrow and his face harden before she closed her hand around the notes and the dark expression lifted. Truth be told she didn't really understand what had happened that night nor why he was apparently so pleased with her but as she stuffed the notes into her bag she couldn't help but feel a swell of pride and satisfaction. If this is what she could give Rizzoli plus any tips she made then she could really help her out. Now she just had to figure out how to get it to Rizzoli without her or anyone else finding out.


	9. Chapter 9

Jane was in a deep sleep when a noise jolted her upright in bed with her baseball bat pointed at the bedroom door. She had kept it by the side of her bed for as long as she could remember but as she looked down the curve of it she blinked groggily at it. Jane still felt half asleep as she put the bat back and flopped heavily back into her bed, she had been having some weird dreams and they had her on edge clearly. She let her heavy eyelids fall down once again and snuggled back down into her bed. Another loud clank sprung her from her bed onto her feet, her heart was hammering in her chest and she couldn't blame sleep for that one; there was definitely someone in her apartment. Jane edged carefully toward her bedroom door and pressed her ear up against it, her whole body reacted when she heard the next noise; her eyes widened in panic, her throat grew immediately dry and her palms began to sweat.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli, when will you ever learn to pick up after yourself?"

The annoyed muttered voice send chills of dread down the brunette's spine and she began to panic. _Ma! She can't find me in here, she'll kill me if she knows I lied to her, and then I'll have to explain about not being at the club…shit! This will send her back like a million steps! _Jane's mind was racing but she kept coming back to one clear thought; _I have to get out of here._ She looked around her room frantically for something, anything to inspire her but when she heard her Ma's footsteps approaching the door Jane could think of one thing only. She opened her bedroom window and climbed out as quietly as she could. She silently thanked God that there was a fire escape on the side of the building. She hurriedly closed her window and made her way down the fire escape. It wasn't until she got to near the bottom that Jane realized just how little she was wearing when she suddenly felt the cold air wrap itself around her and she shivered violently. She cursed as she got to the bottom of the fire escape and noticed that the ladder leading to the ground was folded up. Her teeth began to chatter as her body felt the intense cold, she grasped the ladder and tugged at the catches. "Perfect." Of course it was stuck; of course it was old and rusted, of course! Why wouldn't it be? Jane considered her options; she was in a vest top and shorts, no shoes, no phone. The ladder didn't look like it had uncoupled for years, she made a mental note to kill the super of her building. And her Ma was in her apartment, for how long Jane didn't have a clue. She couldn't go back up to her place, even death by pneumonia was better than facing her Ma right now. She couldn't stay up the fire escape with no way of contacting anyone. She had one choice left, she looked down to the alley underneath her and sighed, it wasn't that far, she just had to land it right. Jane closed her eyes and took a deep breath and made another mental note to keep trainers next to her baseball bat for future emergencies. She crouched down on the metal and slid her body down through the hole, hanging by her hands, she took one last look down at the ground and cursed at herself; _What the fuck are you doing Rizzoli?_ "Shit." The curse turned into a puff of white against the cold air and she let go.

Jane landed on the hard floor badly, her left ankle gave way underneath her and it took everything she had not to scream, last thing she needed was to attract attention to herself right now. Jane hobbled her way to the end of the alleyway and looked out onto the small park where she walked Jo Friday. She looked around for anyone she knew but to no avail, she reprimanded herself for not going to the new tenant meet in her building last month. She watched as an attractive woman jogged past with her honey ponytail swinging back and forth and Jane felt an odd sense of déjà vu as she watched her. Realization hit her too late as she recognised her as the woman from the club the other night. "Shit!"

Maura heard the loud curse and doubled back on herself to spy a familiar looking woman crouched awkwardly in an alleyway looking like she was half naked. Maura made her way over curious as to what on earth was going on. "Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah! Just peachy thanks!" Jane looked at the woman in bewilderment.

Maura flinched at the woman's icy tone and frowned at her. "Ms Rizzoli isn't it?"

Jane scowled at the woman "Yeah, nice of you to remember, what gave it away the purple nose?"

Maura felt irritation bubbling up inside of her and tried to stay calm in spite of the woman's rudeness. She took in Jane's appearance "Are you cold?" She asked as she began to take off her hooded sweatshirt.

"Who me? No! I always come out stupidly early in the morning half dressed, it really wakes me up you know!" Jane regretted her tone as soon as it left her mouth but she couldn't help herself, she was freezing and in pain and this woman's naive, coy persona was pissing her off.

Something inside Maura snapped. After everything she had done for this woman, true she may not have known about it but it still didn't stop Maura factoring it in, she was rude and sarcastic and Maura had had it. "Fine! Have a wonderful morning then!"

Jane watched open mouthed as the woman turned her back and left her in the alley. "What a bitch!" She shook her head angrily and muttered to herself "Fine! Leave me then! Don't need any help, I'll just walk around to the front of the building, no big deal." She stood up and tried to put weight on her ankle before crying out in pain. _Maybe not. _"Shit! Damn my stupid sarcasm!" Jane sat down on the cold floor and nursed her ankle debating her options...without a phone, her keys and the ability to walk her options were rapidly running out.

Every step Maura took Jane's face flashed in front of her eyes and guilt began to build up inside her. She was battling internally with herself. _You don't owe her anymore. But I can't just leave her there. She was so rude though she deserves to be taken down a peg or two. She could catch pneumonia. _Maura's stride faltered and she took a deep breath before doubling back on herself.

Jane spotted the woman jogging in her direction and felt hope spring up in her heart but then doubt began to eat away at her; _If I were her I wouldn't come back for me._ With no other options left Jane only had this chance and she couldn't let it slip through her fingers. "Hey!" she yelled at the woman but noticed the white buds in her ears and the wire leading to an armband and cursed. "Shit."

Maura couldn't help but smirk as the brunette emerged from the alleyway and hobbled awkwardly out into the open waving her arms in the air like she was directing air traffic. She saw danger flash in the woman's dark eyes and she did her best to hold back the laugh that was threatening to escape her lips.

Jane saw the smirk on the woman's face and she was about to explode at her when she considered just how ridiculous she must look and she burst out laughing along with the woman.

Maura smiled warmly at Jane as she hooked her arm solidly around her slim waist and directed her to lean onto her. "I'll take you back to mine, get that ankle looked at."

Jane felt helpless and stupid but smiled at the woman "You say that to all the girls Ms..." she blushed as she couldn't remember the woman's name.

"Maura, call me Maura. And I can safely say you are the first woman I have ever invited back to my place!" they shared another laugh before slowly making their way toward Maura's apartment.

As they approached the front door of the building Maura fumbled with her keys and Jane was all too aware of eyes staring at her "Hey any chance you could open up before the entire neighbourhood sees my ass?"

Maura shot her a warning look and purposefully withdrew her key in slow motion before receiving a playful shove by the brunette. She helped Jane to her apartment and settled her down on the sofa before closing her front door. "Would you like to call somebody?"

Jane smiled gratefully as Maura passed her a phone "My brother Frankie if that's ok? He has a spare set of keys to my place."

"Of course, can I get you a cup of tea?"

Jane screwed up her nose in disgust "I'd rather go back outside naked!" she laughed at the stunned expression on Maura's face and explained "I only drink coffee."

"Right." As Jane dialled and subsequently spoke on the phone Maura began to make a cup of coffee and retrieved an ice pack from her basic medical kit in her bathroom.

Jane smiled gratefully as Maura gently laid an ice pack on her injured ankle. "You a doctor or something?"

Maura felt that familiar twinge of regret as she shook her head "No, why?"

Jane shrugged "Just wondered, not many people have an ice pack to hand. You get injured a lot?"

Maura shook her head again "No, I'm just prepared. Why is that strange?"

"Most people would throw me a bag of peas or something that's all."

Maura frowned at the brunette "How would peas help with your injury? It's most likely a sprain, at worst a pulled tendon, whilst it is true that green peas have unique phytonutrients that provide us with key antioxidant and anti-inflammatory benefits I doubt they alone would help the healing process."

Jane looked stunned at the woman who glided around her small kitchen as if the spurt of information she had just given was normal. "Uh huh."

Maura handed Jane the steaming cup of coffee not noticing the bewildered look on the brunette's face. "My apologies I don't have my usual coffee maker here the coffee won't be up to my usual standards."

Jane shrugged as she brought the cup up to her lips and sipped. "Hey caffeine is caff- hey! You serve better coffee than this normally?"

Maura frowned at the other woman's apparent delight as she settled in the chair opposite her "Um...yes."

Jane's eyes lit up with excitement "Hell! I'm coming for afternoon tea at your place more often!"

Maura blinked at the brunette "I thought you didn't like tea."

Jane snorted into her cup before looking up and realising with astonishment that the woman opposite her hadn't made a joke at all and was looking at her earnestly. Jane shook her head "So how comes you're slumming it here, not at your normal place?"

Maura flushed a little "What makes you think I'm slumming it?"

Jane smirked at the avoidance "Other than the suitcase over by the door and the fact that you kept opening the wrong cupboards to find stuff?"

Maura smiled a little "You're very observant."

Jane nodded "Yeah I get that from my Ma she's nosy too!"

Maura couldn't help but notice as Jane's face dropped. "Are u alright?"

Jane nodded unconvincingly "Yeah, yeah fine."

There was an awkward silence before Maura thought back to the brunette's question and for a split second felt like opening her heart and pouring all her troubles out. She thought what it might be like telling Jane everything and confiding in her, giving her the money and she smiled at the thought of everything being well. Garrett's face floated into her mind and her smile dropped. _Let's face it Maura there's only so long you can hide from all of this. You have to go back and face reality_.

Jane watched with interest as the different emotions played out on the woman's beautiful face, she looked so happy and then so terribly sad that it had a physical effect on Jane, it ached somewhere at the pit of her stomach and she wished she could vanish the pain for her. Hazel eyes met chocolate and both women were snapped out of their thoughts and both blushed. "I'd better go..."

Maura watched as Jane carefully extracted herself from the sofa gingerly testing out her ankle. "Oh... You might want some pants...and shoes...?"

"Right!" Jane smiled at the shorter woman and laughed "Might come up a bit short on me!"

Maura playfully scowled at the brunette and put her hands on her hips "You are welcome to make the journey half naked."

Jane smiled ruefully "Alright, you win." She watched as Maura went to gather some clothes for her to wear back to her own apartment.

Maura handed over the spare clothes and there was a moment of warmth between the two before a loud buzz made them both jump. "That must be your brother. Do you need help getting downstairs?"

Jane smiled "Nah, I should be good, feels better. Thanks...Ms Isles." She held her hand out a little awkwardly.

There was a part of Maura that wanted to gather the brunette into a hug but she shook the slim hand and swallowed the emotions she felt in that moment. "Maura, please."

Jane nodded "Maura." The two didn't let go of each other's hand until the buzzer rang again and Jane hastily made her exit denying the little spark that ignited inside her when they touched.

* * *

Maura went to the club again that night feeling confident and refreshed. Yes the other women were still mad at her and constantly whispered about her when she was getting ready but in her heart she was set, she kept reliving that moment in her apartment when she saw the worry etched on Jane's face and she was determined as long as she was here she would earn as much as she could and help that woman out. She knew she would never just accept her money it would be seen as charity but this way it was earned just as Jane would earn it herself, it was fair. She still hadn't a clue how to get it to her though, that plagued her mind and stole her attention as she stepped onstage again and her body reacted to the rhythm and Maura's mind drifted off elsewhere.

* * *

Jane sat nursing her ankle and cursed herself for being so stupid, now that had to heal too as well as her nose, which was getting better but still noticeable. She got out a bag of frozen peas and smiled in spite of herself as she thought back to her random encounter with Maura earlier that day. She was an oddball that was for sure but there was something about her that Jane found endearing, she was slightly goofy and awkward and yet a really genuine person it seemed, totally different to the night they had first met and yet then too there was something intriguing about her. Jane's mind swam with thoughts of Maura and she recalled the hurt lost look she had in her eyes before Jane had left. The brunette felt an irrational anger build up inside of her, Maura would never stay in a place like that of her own choosing. _ Someone must have driven her out. The pig fiancé. It had to be. _Jane ground her teeth at the thought of him again. _He'd better not have hurt her._ Jane didn't stop to question why she felt so angry at the thought of someone hurting Maura she just used it to propel herself into action. She picked up the phone and called the one guy she knew could help. "Tommy? It's Jane. Yeah need you to dig up what you can for me on someone."

* * *

_**Hope you guys are liking this still, sorry if i've lost people due to updates not being regular, I'm getting there as best i can. If you have any comments etc find me on fb, twitter, tumblr, my blog or on here. also there is another round of Rizzles Fan Awards and I've been kindly nominated, if you love Rizzles google it and nominate your favourites!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Jane spent the next couple of days completely bored out of her skull, the only entertainment she had was taking Jo Friday out for a walk. It was during one of their walks that Maura crossed her mind late one evening. Jane wasn't one for having many female friends she got on much better with men, always had growing up as a bit of a tomboy. Nevertheless there was something intriguing about Maura and Jane confessed to herself that she wanted to get to know her better. She made up her mind and made her way to the apartment block where Maura had taken her the other morning, she waited for someone to exit and slipped in. She made her way to the correct flat and knocked on the door. She waited for a couple of minutes before hesitantly knocking again, _What if she's asleep?_ Jane guiltily looked at the time, it was still early for her but if Maura had a job that she had to get up early for she might be in bed. She waited another moment before giving up and going home, she couldn't help but feel a little dejected at the thought of another night alone bored but she resigned herself to try again tomorrow night a little earlier. Jane did go back the next evening with a small gift, at least then if Maura didn't want to hang out Jane could make the excuse that she just bought the gift over. Jane was inexplicably nervous as she knocked on the door again and looked at her gift despondently, Maura was clearly a classy lady, and Jane had brought her something utterly ridiculous. As she knocked again she heard a door open and a wrinkled face appeared from a door behind her.

"You won't find that one in at this hour."

"Oh..." Jane felt foolish and could feel a blush she didn't want begin to creep up on her face.

"No that one stays out until all hours of the morning, up to no good if you ask me..." The elderly woman lowered her voice and hissed with an air of indignation that only the elderly can get away with "Hooker if you ask me!"

Jane wanted to burst out laughing at the thought of Maura being a hooker but was stopped by the unbidden image of her in an outfit that left little to the imagination and she flushed deep crimson at her surprising inappropriate thought and smiled at the nosy neighbour. "I'll just leave this for her here then." She placed down the gift wishing she had never brought it but she couldn't well take it away now that this woman had spied her.

"Left earlier with a large bag she did." The woman gave her a knowing nod "Run off with one of somebody's husband I'll bet!"

Jane nodded gravely before heading home. She shook her head at the woman's insane theories and wondered just how many conspiracy theories she had come up with in the past. She couldn't help but feel a little sad as she headed home however; _What if she has gone...gone back to her fiancé and normal life._ Jane snorted at the thought of Maura's life being normal, she had a good idea it was anything but.

* * *

Maura arrived home late from the club having had some issues with a client that evening and had to wait with security until they were sure he had left for good. She was unused to the amount of attention she was getting, men had been sending gifts to the club for her, she never got them of course, Cavanaugh opened every one under the pretence of checking their safety and then helping himself to the contents. She didn't care she wasn't after gifts or admiration she just wanted to help Jane. As she arrived home that night she spied a package outside her front door and panic seized her heart in an icy cold grip, _He knows where I live._ With trembling hands she gingerly picked up the present and pulled out her keys to open the front door. A creak made her jump out of her skin and she span round to see the curious gaze of the elderly woman who lived opposite. She smiled at her only to receive a steely gaze and the slamming of her door. Maura shook her head and entered her apartment. She placed down the gift and eyed it warily, she wondered for a moment if it could be from Garrett but no one should know where to find her. Eventually curiosity got the better of her and she opened it up. She stared at the contents bewildered before laughing out loud. A packet of tea leaves and a bag of peas lay in front of her and she wondered when and why Jane had stopped by. She wished she could go and thank her but looking at the time she realised it was far too late and she had no idea where to find her. Every morning on her run Maura looked out eagerly for Jane but caught no sight of her, Maura felt disappointed, not only did she want to thank the brunette for the amusing gift she also had an unusual burning desire to know more about her and wished she could spend more time with her, but with no clue as to where she lived she couldn't do as such. One morning as she passed the alleyway where Jane had collared her she doubled back and stood underneath the fire escape looking up. She shook her head and berated herself for being silly what would she do, climb up and knock on every window on the way? Maura laughed at herself and carried on her way but she kept finding herself passing it on the random off chance that Jane might get locked out again.

* * *

Garrett Fairfield was one of the blue bloods of Boston it seemed, he could do no wrong; everything Tommy dredged up about him was all hushed whispers, everyone was too scared, or bribed to say what he was really like. It was bugging Jane but she couldn't put her finger on why, after all it was none of her business what Maura did or who she married, she was clearly part of that world. Jane tried to get the woman out of her mind but was restless, she checked her voicemail more out of wishful thinking than anything; she still hadn't heard from Cav, her nose was all better but he hadn't called, it was unusual for him, she expected him to be hounding her by now. She swigged a beer before suddenly jumping up._ Take matters into your own hands Rizzoli, time to get ur ass back there and earn the money Ma needs._

Jane arrived at the club that evening and stood stunned, staring at the heaving bustle of people waiting to get in. Never in her years of working there had she seen so many people and she wondered what scam or trick Cav had come up with to attract them here. Jane approached the doors and flashed a sympathetic smile to a flustered Korsak on the door who had men screaming at him that they were going to miss her...whoever 'her' was. As she snuck into the club and made her way to the bar her mind was racing, _Who on earth could Cav have brought in that would cause this much fuss? Sure as hell ain't gonna be some sort of celebrity, not in a dump like this! _ She settled at the end of the bar and received a beaming smile from Frost who poured her usual without having to ask.

"Come to check out your competition hey Rizzoli?"

Jane sipped her drink and frowned at him "Competition?" Before she could ask any more she received a slap on the shoulder and a loud voice stole her attention.

"Hey! Vanilla! Let me buy you a drink! You here for the show?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Girl, you got here just the right time, she's on any second!"

"Who's on any second?" Jane's temper was beginning to flare.

Cavanaugh's voice filled the dank heavy air of the club and echoed around the place. "And now, gentleman, the woman you've all been waiting for...Marie!"

Jane was taken aback as the crowd went absolutely wild, they were never this enthusiastic! Who the hell was this Marie? What made her so much more special than Jane? She tossed back the shot of bourbon that Frost handed her and squinted as the lights rose on stage. As her eyes focused on the figure dancing seductively on the stage they opened wide and she gasped before scowling in the darkness. "Well I never."

Rondo caught the look on Jane's face as she watched the new girl and he chuckled "I know, right? Ain't she something special?"

"You could say something like that." Jane could feel bile rising at the back of her throat as she barely recognised the awkward slightly goofy Maura and yet she couldn't tear her eyes away she found herself mesmerised like everyone else in the club as the beautiful woman wrapped herself around a pole as if it were her lover. Jane found that she couldn't snap out of the trance she found herself in watching Maura dance but as soon as the lights dimmed the brunette found her fire and stormed into Cav's office. She didn't say a word, she didn't have to; as soon as Cav saw her he began to sweat profusely.

"Janie! What're you doing here?" He tried to keep his smile going but he could see the dangerous sparkle behind her eyes.

She bit the inside of her cheek in an attempt to quell her rage "What the hell is she doing dancing in my spot?"

Cav nervously chewed his thumb knowing all too well what Jane could do when she was angry, it was one of the reasons he was so fond of having her work there but he had to tread carefully here. "I was about to call you."

The brunette snorted at him "Sure you were. How long's it's been? My nose is fine by the way, thanks for asking." Cav looked at her guiltily and it did nothing but stoke her anger. "So I'm gonna ask again, what is little miss blue blood doing dancing in my spot?!"

Cavanaugh was torn; he needed to keep Jane sweet and get her back but at the same time he didn't want to lose the best thing that ever happened to the club before he had to. "Come on Janie, after what you did I had to...keep the peace-"

"After what I did?! What about what that creep did?! So what that's it? I'm done?"

"I'm not saying that, look the guy has connections I couldn't risk any more trouble! Look I was a dancer down, my main attraction, you know they all come just to see you so can you blame me when she-"

"I'm coming back. Tomorrow night."

"Janie..."

"Tell Ms Isles or whatever she wants to call herself that she's done ok? And don't call me Janie!" Cavanaugh avoided her eye contact and she snapped at him "What?"

"I've already paid her until the end of the week."

Jane scowled at him "I don't give a shit if you've paid her until the end of time! Get rid of her or I walk out of this door and don't come back." She watched as his eyes grew cold and hard and fear began to creep into her mind and make her doubt her confidence. "Do you really think she's gonna stay? Huh? You think she's gonna give up the high life and the wedding of the century just to come and dance for you?!" Jane sighed angrily "Look whatever she's doing, playing rough ain't gonna last and you know it!"

Cavanaugh stood up and spoke firmly. "She's staying until the end of the week Rizzoli."

Jane stared right back at him trying not to let her fears show "And me?"

He shrugged at the brunette "You wanna come back tomorrow then come back but I ain't getting rid of her early just for you."

"Cav-"

"No Rizzoli, enough. The diva act doesn't suit you, come back tomorrow if you want but she still has her slot, you either deal with her being here or don't bother coming back at all." He turned his back on her.

Jane stared at his back trying to process what had just happened. She left his office and made her way through the club feeling betrayed and uncertain. She stepped outside and smacked into someone, the figure turned to face her and they both stared at one another in shock. "You."


End file.
